Mommy, I'm Home!
by kissmyckickenbutt
Summary: Lily Evans has hated James Potter since their first year, but what happens when her five year old son pays a visit through time?
1. the Meeting of Ms Evans and Her Son

**Mommy, I'm Home!**

Summery: Lily Evans has hated James Potter ever since he pranked her in their first year, but what happens when their four year old son comes to pay a visit through time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even that's not copywriter.

**Chapter one: the Meeting of Ms. Evans and Her Son**

Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating her breakfast as had become routine over the past seven years.

Every morning Lily would wake up at around 4 in the morning, take a jog around the lake (20 min.), go back and take a shower (30 min.), get dressed (10 min.), and be in the Great Hall to eat at 5 o' clock sharp. This had become her morning ritual ever since the third week of her first year, the morning that the almighty **_JAMES POTTER_** decided to play the first official Marauders prank on her by having the pancakes quote her diary whenever someone cut into one.

This particular morning was no different from any other, if you looked over the fact that she slept in a little, and therefore missed her morning jog. She was alone in the hall like usual. Sometimes Dumbledore would join her, but more often he was fine tuning a prank that the Marauders had played the night before (though no one knew this besides Lily herself, and although she would love to bring their egos, especially Potter's, down a notch by telling them, Dumbledore had sworn her to secrecy). You could only imagine her surprise when the great oak doors opened at approximately 5:03.

Lily, who had been singing to herself, jumped at the creaking of the ancient doors. She up at the entranceway, expecting to see the long stride of the Headmaster and the familiar twinkle in his eyes after a bit of mischief, but saw no one. Fear immediately washed over her.

Once before Sirius Black, one of Potter's cronies, had let slip something about an invisibility cloak, so, thinking that they had come to play an early prank on the food, she jumped from her seat and screamed, "JAMES POTTER, SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!! IF YOU FAIL TO DO SO I WILL MAKE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS VERY SORRY INDEED!!!"

All that met her rant was silence. Then a squeal of laughter and a happy reply of "MOMMY!" while a small blur hurtled into her stomach, knocking her over.

A five year old Harry Potter lay on his bed thinking about his parents. He could still remember some things about them, like how his Daddy was always getting in trouble with Mommy. And how Daddy would always say Uncle Sirius made him do it.

But it was all fading, much too quickly for the little boys liking. He hated living with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They so mean. He wished with all his heart that he could just be with his mommy and daddy again.

That's when it happened. The cupboard that he slept in started to spin really fast, and the next thing young Harry Potter knew, he was standing right inside an open doorway, and there was his mother, screaming at his dad just like he remembered.

"MOMMY!!!" he screamed as he ran full speed into her arms.

Lily stood dumfounded, staring at the little boy who had attached himself to her legs. If she had heard correctly, he had just called her mommy, but he couldn't be hers. Firstly, she had no children, and wouldn't she be the first to know of such a thing? Second, he looked nothing like her. Where her neat silky locks of auburn hair would be, he had an unruly mop of black hair, one that was all too familiar.


	2. A Family Reunion

**Mommy, I'm Home!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these places people or things (except for the ones I do, hehe!).

**Thanks LilyLoverNS! I hope you like this one two.**

**Now follow her excellent example and REVIEW!! (hehe)**

On with the story...

**Chapter Two:** **A Family Reunion**

"Are you lost?" Lily asked the little boy who, appearing to be a much younger version of Potter, was now lying on top of her, holding on for dear life.

"Silly Mommy," he said looking into her face for the first time.

Lily gasped loudly, for she was looking into a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. Her eyes.

James Potter bolted up in bed, managing to bump his "over large" head in the process. He ran a hand through his mess of black hair restlessly. Now awake he couldn't for the life of him remember why he wasn't snoring like the rest of his dorm mates. Not of course that James Potter snored, he was much too good for that.

_Ah, well, _he thought,_ might as well get up. No way I'm gonna get any more sleep. _ Then, noticing the time, he let out a stream of mumbled curses along the lines of "4 bloody 50" and "who the hell in their right bloody minds wakes up this early".

He slowly made his way out of bed and to the showers. The heavens only knew he didn't want to have to deal Sirius at this our. Showering and dressing, he stumbled his way down the marble staircase at about 5:05, still muttering about the hour.

He stopped suddenly at the doors to the Great Hall, now fully awake as he heard a female voice ask in a frightened tone, "who are you?"

Lily was clearly shaken. She couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was hers. Those were _her_ eyes. Not once had she seen some one with those eyes besides her grandfather. But it was impossible, she had NO BLOODY CHILDREN!

Trying to rain in her emotions, she looked the little boy in her eyes, no _ his _ eyes, and said, "Who are you?"

Lily was ashamed at the fear evident in her voice. She was a Gryffindor for heavens sake! Come on Lily where's that bravery now.

The little boy gaped at her for a few seconds then giggled. "Silly Mommy, it's me. Harry Potter."

The last thing Lily remembered before passing out was the sound of someone running towards her.

James stood frozen for a few seconds. He knew that voice, though fear was never the emotion that it was laced with around him. Lily Evans, the object of his affections since the boat ride in first year, was alone in the Great Hall with some strange person. Some person who's appearance frightened the unfrightenable Lily.

James snapped out of his thoughts when another voice giggled. All he could catch of what it said was "Silly...it's...Potter", but that was enough to get his legs in motion again. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it sounded like someone was hurting his Lily and blaming it on him. He had to save his flower.

Sprinting to the Gryffindor table he came to a halt at the site of Evans lying on the ground with what looked like him standing over her, looking really worried. But it wasn't him because he was him. And this him was way too young to be him. The little him could only be around four or five. Why was Lily so afraid of a little him anyway?

It must have been the sound of his heavy breathing that alerted the boy of his presence because all of a sudden miny him turned and said, "Oh, Daddy! You're here too. I was talking to Mommy but she fell asleep. I didn't know what to do, but you're here so you can wake her up like you always do."

James just stood there, his mouth hanging open. He was right, this little him wasn't him, but if it wasn't for those eyes he could pass for him at that age. Then it hit him, he knew those eyes. Those were Lily's eyes.

"DADDY!!!" the little not him whined loudly.

"Huh?" was all James could manage, but that seemed to be enough for the kid to continue.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" the little boy looked up at him with the same annoyed look Evans always gave and exhaled the same impatient sigh, "I was saying that Mommy fell a sleep and you need to wake her up. It's already getting light outside."

James looked up at the ceiling to see that the boy was right, the sun was rising slowly, making the room brighter with every passing second. He looked down at Lily and did the only thing he could think of, he picked her up and started walking out of the hall.

The little boy followed him closely through the doors and up the stairs, passed portraits and down corridors until they were standing in front of a stone griffin.


	3. Of Alibis and Such

**Mommy, I'm Home!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry, or James, or Lily, or Sirius (dang!), or Remus, etc.

**Thank you:**

**cat-chan**

**DeoxyriboNucleic Acid**

**James-RoxMySox**

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter**

**vietgurl0607**

**newsiesfreak2519**

**for reviewing, and those that haven't, please do!**

**Chapter Three: Of Alibis and Such**

James sighed in frustration. He couldn't for the life of him remember what the password was. It had to be some sweet that much he was sure of, but whether it was wizarding or muggle no one ever knew.

His arms were beginning to ache from holding onto an unconscious Lily for so long, and it didn't help that little him kind of gave him the heebie-jeebies.

"Pumpkin Pasties," he yelled out only too become more frustrated as the statue didn't move.

"Prongs!!" came an overly energetic voice from behind him. _ Crap_, thought James, _this is all I need. The whole reason I came up here was so I wouldn't bump into people with Lily and miny me._ "Prongs, thank God I found you. I thought you'd forgotten about the prank we pulled last night. Come on Moony," the hyper boy called over his shoulder, "time to make the alibi."

James had to think really fast. This was one of those days that he praised the lord Sirius was a bit thick, being down the hall he hadn't yet noticed the red head in James's arms, nor the younger version of Potter. Turning to the boy, James whispered quickly, "Go hide behind the statue, and don't come out until I give the all clear. Okay, kid?"

"Sure, Daddy," was the little ones only reply as he scurried into the shadows of the griffin. James still had no idea how he was supposed to hide Lily, but found no need to as Remus, a.k.a. Moony, rounded the corner immediately seeing the unconscious girl.

"James, what happened to Lily?" Remus asked with worry etched in his tone. Unlike Sirius and James, he was actually friends with her.

Before James could answer, Sirius finally noticed Lily. "Way to go Prongs, my boy! I knew you had it in you. Finally got her. Knew she'd come around. See that Moony? Evans is lying in Prongsie's arms without hexing him."

"That's because, Sirius if you'll notice, she's unconscious. Now what happened James?" came Remus's swift reply.

Opting for the truth James told them about how he couldn't sleep, went down to the Great Hall, and found Lily lying on the floor. He had carefully omitted the part about little him; he didn't need Sirius to know about that yet.

The afore mentioned looked a bit put out at the fact that James had indeed not swept Lily Evans off her feet, but merely picked her off the floor.

Feeling a little nervous, and wanting to get his friends away before Remus found little him, James changed the subject quickly.

"What were you guys looking for me for again?" he asked.

"Oh, right," Sirius said, jumping up and down in excitement, "McGonagall should be getting a new hair dew at any moment, so we need to have a firm alibi to where we were last night."

They all stood in deep thought for a moment, when Lily started to shift in James's arms making it _very_ hard for him to hold on to her. She kept squirming as he tried to keep her from falling onto the stone floor.

"Evans will you just be still?" he hissed out of frustration.

At the sound of her name Lily's eyes snapped open and as they landed on James she recalled the happenings of her morning. Eyes narrowed she let into him, barely above a whisper.

"So Potter, I'm sure you found your little prank very funny. 'Hey guys, let's get Evans again, how about we pretend I'm her son, change my eye color. Won't that be fun?'"

James had jumped slightly at hearing her speak, and glanced quickly at Sirius and Remus to make sure that they hadn't heard. Leaning closely, so that his mouth was right next to her ear, he said, "Evans, that was no prank. When I came into the Great Hall I found you passed out and miny me standing over you with a worried expression on his face. It was scary as hell."

"If that's so than where is he," she demanded a little louder than she meant too, bringing both Remus and Sirius's attention to them.

"Where's who?" asked Remus.

James sighed deeply. There was no way around this. If he called little him out he might cause a panic amongst Lily and Sirius, where as if he didn't Lily would think of him as an extremely cruel liar.

"Hey kid," he called to the statue, and little him stepped into the light.

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the shower, singing happily to herself. It had been a full three weeks since the Marauders had pulled one of their famous pranks on her, and she was feeling good. Twirling towards the mirror her breath caught in her throat before she let out a blood curdling scream.

"He-he's real," Lily managed to breathe out in a hushed tone. Every one had gone silent. Remus stood there with a look of utmost surprise and confusion on his face, Lily, still in James's arms, had turned pail and was shaking slightly, James was glancing from Lily to little him and back again worriedly, and Sirius, well, was still looking at James expectantly, waiting for some kid to appear.

"Of course I'm real Mommy. Don't you know me?" for the first time it hit little Harry that maybe the reason his mommy and daddy were acting so strange was because they didn't remember him. Maybe, they didn't die in that car crash like Aunt Petunia said, but instead had forgotten all about him. This thought suddenly coming to him, five year old Harry Potter broke down into tears.

"Damn Marauders, just when I let my guard down. I'll get them this time. There is no way they can come up with a way to talk them selves out of this one. I don't care what ditsy little fan of theirs they have vouching for them, this time I won't believe it, not a word, not without solid evidence. And a hickey will not count," McGonagall was hissing to herself as she threw her robes on, gathering her wand and heading out the door to find those little miscreants who called themselves the Marauders.

At the site of the crying little boy who claimed to be her son, Lily's fear melted away, being replaced by concern and a deep caring that surprised her. Finally realizing where she was, she hopped out of James's grasped and rushed to her "son".

"Shhhhh... sweets, its okay. Mommy's right here its okay," she whispered softly into his ear while hugging him close and running her hand through his silky mop of hair.

James stared at what was happening, dumfounded. Was this really happening? Was Evans, Lily Evans, kneeling on the stone floor comforting a little him? Was she entertaining the fact that she was his mother?

Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him because, right when his clone was quieting down, he said "Who are you?" which consequently brought forth a new wave of tears from the kid and a death glare from Lily. James, knowing that Sirius had meant the question for Lily and not for her "son", bent down awkwardly to the boy's level.

"Hey, kid, Sirius wasn't asking you, he was joking around with your mommy," he was surprised at how easily he had said that. Especially at calling Evans mommy.

Lily looked up and gave him a small smile before turning back to the child. "Harry?" she asked tentatively.

The little boy looked up with shining puffy eyes and a huge smile on his face. "You remember me!" he yelled while wrapping his little arms tightly around Lily's neck.

Minerva McGonagall was getting more infuriated with each passing second. She had looked for the boys in Gryffindor Common Room. When they weren't there she actually climbed the stairs to their dorm only to find it empty of the three brains of the operation. Huffing in anger she had searched most of the school, the kitchens, the room of requirement, etc. She even looked inside the library! Finally giving into the inevitable she had entered the Great Hall seeing the tables scattered with the few early morning risers, but no Marauders. Grumbling her frustration, she headed off to the one and only place left unsearched. The Headmaster's Office.

"Kid, I think you're going to strangle your mother if you don't let go," James teased as he tried to loosen little him, or Harry's, hold on Lily.

"Sorry Daddy," Harry said, quickly letting go of his mommy. But those two words, or more like the last one, were enough to break Sirius's silence.

"You're his dad! Oh yeah! Go Prongs! You got your girl. She finally fell for the Potter charm. When's the wedding?" he continued ranting on like that until Harry looked up at him as if he was the stupidest person on earth. A look which caused Remus and James to roll on the floor in uncontrollable laughter, verging on hysteria.

But the laughter stopped suddenly when they heard angry muttering coming there way that sounded eerily like McGonagall. _Shit_, Remus, James and Sirius thought at the same time, _we forgot to make our alibi._


	4. A Natural Marauder

**Mommy, I'm Home!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't get millions of dollars from royalties, which means that I own nothing.

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I am sooooooooo sorry about the wait, but, well, you know school. So read and enjoy, then review!**

**Chapter 4: A Natural Marauder**

"Oh, Shit," Sirius whispered as McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Sirius Black, how DARE you use profanity in front of MY SON!" Lily yelled not seeing her head of house down the hall.

"Ms. Evans, kindly keep your voice down or I will be forced to give you a weeks worth of detention along with these... things," said a steaming McGonagall. And yes, she was literally steaming. Her hair was a bright red bob, the ends dancing gold flames, and a slight steam was coming out of her ears. Lily was trying to decide whether she should be laughing hysterically or be scared out of her mind, she chose fear. "Honestly, Ms. Evans. I thought better of you. I did not expect you to agree to help these three stay out of trouble. What were you going to tell me? You were tutoring them in charms? That you were up all night doing homework and they never left the common room? Did they blackmail you? Are you secretly one of them? Have you been helping them all along? I knew someone was. Why didn't I see it before? It makes... wait. Did you say son?"

"Ummm..." was all Lily could manage. She had never seen McGonagall lose her cool like that, and frankly it scared her like nothing had ever done in her life.

"Mommy," said Harry suddenly, drawing the full attention of a stunned McGonagall, "who's that funny looking lady that won't she shut up?"

"Harry Potter we do not use the term shut up," Lily scolded gently, "and that lady is Professor McGonagall."

"When, how, where?" was all McGonagall could manage.

"I was in the great hall this morning around five, and he came in, told me I was his mother. The next thing I remember is waking up in James's arms in front of Dumbledore's office along with Harry, Sirius, and Remus."

"Aha," said McGonagall coming back to her senses, "I knew you lot had something to do with my hair. If the boy came this morning then you still have no alibi. Glorious day! Ha Ha!" Then she went into some odd victory dance which had the Marauders exchanging worried glances, more for her mental health than there detention record.

Harry, though, had a plan. He remembered a few times when his daddy had done things to his mommy and how he had gotten out of trouble, so he would tell this McGoogle his story.

"Umm... Lady?" he asked.

"Yes?" the happy Professor asked in reply.

"I got here last night. I don't know how. I just wished and here I was. I landed in my daddy's room and he and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius stayed up with me all night. I got them up really early this morning 'cause I wanted to see my mommy, and when we got to the eating place I ran in before Daddy and them to Mommy real fast. Then she fell asleep, and Daddy took us here."

The smile slid off of Minerva's face slowly. She stood frozen her eyes glazed a bit. She couldn't argue with this, this was solid evidence. Oh, she hated fate. While she stood there in a daze, Sirius, Remus and especially James were looking down at Harry with more pride than seemed humanly possible, and Lily just sat there glaring at James.

Remus was the first to come out of the trance and cleared his throat, "Professor, we were on our way to see the Headmaster about all this when we ran into you. Is it alright if we proceed into his office?"

"What? Oh, oh, of course," said a still dazed McGonagall as she turned and headed down the corridor.

"Thanks for the password," James mumbled sarcastically at the professor's retreating form, but before his brothers in crime could laugh Lily rounded on him.

"How dare you teach our son to lie like that to an authority figure?" she screamed.

"Woo, Lils, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, besides how do you know he lied?"

"Because... because I just do!"

"And how do you 'just know'?"

"Because I'm his mother, and believe it or not mothers can tell when their son's lie. Some just choose to ignore it."

"Then why don't you be a good mom and ignore it?"

"Because then I wouldn't be a good mother! I would be letting my son grow up with no morals! I'd let him grow into you! And I am NOT going to see that happen, Potter!"

A silence fell over the group as James looked at Lily with pain written in his eyes. Sirius looked shocked, and Remus looked more alarmed than he had during McGonagall's tribal dance. Harry, however, was unaffected by this, he figured Mommy was going through what Uncle Sirius called "the time of the month". He looked around him, a bit bored.

"Uncle Remus?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"When we get into see Uncle Albus, are we gonna get lemon drops?" and at that moment the griffin jumped aside revealing the revolving stairs.

"My son," said James "is a genius."

"And we all know he didn't get it from your side of the family," said Lily as she grabbed Harry's hand and led him onto the staircase.


End file.
